


Demonstrations

by Ishbell_Pishbell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, aogiri - Freeform, first fanfic, pg violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishbell_Pishbell/pseuds/Ishbell_Pishbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a higher up at Aogiri. You must face Ayato Kirishima after an attack by the CCG on a group of ghouls you were responsible for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrations

You attempt to stop your body trembling as you face the boy in front of you.

Ayato Kirishima stares daggers at your form, the loathing irradiating from his body is enough to chill your blood and make you wish you had died alongside your fellow hunters.

Four CCG officers had attacked you during your hunt. Five of you had left to go collect food to feed the growing ghoul army. Only three had returned.

As the leader of your team, you had to face up to the ghoul in front of you. While those CCG officers were now feeding the masses, you were responsible for the loss of two of the Aogiri tree’s best hunters.

And now you would pay for your mistake.

“Explain to me again,” Ayato attempts to control his fury, “How was it that five well experienced killers such as yourselves allowed the CCG to ambush you?”

You try to keep your voice level, to not let him know the true depth of your fear. 

“Ochida and Fukumitsu were out in front of the rest of us, chasing down other prey.” You begin.

“I was with Kikugawa and Hirayama organising the corpses for the collection team.” The desperation and despair rises in your voice, “I told them to wait for a few minutes, and next I know the CCG have advanced on us and isolated them -”

You are cut off by a slap from Ayato. It leaves your face trembling as you try to control your emotions. Close to becoming hysterical, you take a few steps backward and reassert your position.

Showing weakness now would only result in fiercer punishment.

“You can’t restrain your subordinates at all can you?” Ayato plays with the words with a cruel mocking tone. He begins advancing towards you slowly, “Care for a demonstration?” he smirks. 

He reaches you, slowly reaching out for your body. You begin to sweat, you can feel his breath on your skin, his fingers hovering just above your arms giving you goose bumps.

The sucker punch to the stomach brings you back to reality, making you curl over and cough up blood.

A sharp kick to the head creates a ringing in your ears and you begin to see spots in your vision.

Ayato grabs your hair and pulls you up, only to slam you against a wall. The whimper of fear that escapes your lips echoes around the quiet room.

You brace yourself for more, the pain in your stomach and head become second to the fear of what is to come.

When nothing else happens for a few moments, you sneak a peek at Ayato. His face is a mask of indecision, staring at your trembling form.

Slowly he moves in and gently kisses your neck. He moves upwards, each kiss becoming less restrained until finally he reaches your lips.

His hand moves from your hair to your waist, holding you securely while he bites at your lower lip.

Shivers run up and down your body, replacing the terror that controlled your being only seconds earlier. You open your mouth and play with his tongue. 

You stay like this for a few more seconds until Ayato steps back, obviously annoyed but satisfied.

“You got off easy this time,” Ayato whispers, returning to his dominating demeanour. “Next time I won’t hesitate to break you in two.”

As he turns and leaves a small smile forms on your face. With Ayato, It’s never next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really appreciated :3 Good and Bad please


End file.
